Uji Nyali Di Rumah Yukimura
by Nanderu Squaredoll
Summary: Berawal dari seorang anak bernama Yukimura Hyouga, yang libur karena sekolahnya.. Dia sendiri di rumah, sehingga dia mengajak teman-temannya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Awalnya hanya menginap, sampai salah seorang temannya menyampaikan untuk melakukan uji nyali.. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Last Chapter Update! Silahkan kalian membacanya.. :3 Maaf, summary jelek..
1. Chapter 1

Nanda : Hai.. Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fic buatan saya. Semoga kalian membaca fic yang saya buat... XD

Uji Nyali Di Rumah Yukimura

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : T

Genre(s) : Mystery, Friendship (entahlah?)

Warning(s) : Fic yang tak layak baca, aneh, OOC, Siapkan kantung muntah bila perlu,Caps Lock jebol, Judul yang aneh, Typo kadang bertebaran dan lain sebagainya...

.

.

Jika, tidak suka.. Silahkan Close, sebelum terlambat... :)

.

.

Jika, masih penasaran selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**(Yukimura POV)**

Hari ini cuaca cerah, sama seperti biasanya.. Tetapi, ada yang berbeda..

Tidak ada hamparan salju di sini.. Yupp.. kalau kalian bertanya kenapa?

Sebelumnya, namaku adalah Yukimura Hyouga umurku masih 14 tahun. Aku pindah dari Hokaido ke Tokyo. Tentu, saja aku pindah sekolah dari Hakuren ke Raimon.

Panas sih.. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Orang tuaku harus bekerja, jadi aku ikuti saja..

Dan, aku mendapatkan teman baru di sini.. Tak kusangka, teman-teman di sini juga baik.

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja, orang tuaku tidak pulang karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk..

Dan sekarang hari libur, aku bosan di rumah.

"Yukimura!"Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang baru saja aku ingin menengok, dan orang itu sudah lebih dulu memeluk ku hingga aku hampir terjatuh..

"Kishibe, jangan memeluk ku dari belakang tiba-tiba."Kata ku lalu sedikit membersihkan debu di bajuku.

"hehehe.. Habis, sudah seminggu tidak bertemu. Mau pergi kemana?"Tanya Kishibe kepadaku dengan senyum.. Dan, menurutku itu imut :3

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja, ada apa? Kamu mau ikut?"Tanya ku kepadanya, dan di sambut dengan cengirannya. Berarti, dia memang ingin mengikutiku.

Sudah, sekitar 30 menit aku berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Kishibe... Tapi, aku bingung ingin apa?

"Yukimura, bagaimana kalau kita ajak saja Taiyou, Miyabino, Sata, Kariya dan teman-temannya..." Kata Kishibe yang mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya..

"Untuk apa?"Tanya ku yang memeringkan kepala, karena aku tidak mengerti... SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI! *Ih.. Yukimura marah, Author takut... PLAAK XD*

"Tentu saja, karena sekarang kita libur selama 14 hari. Dan sekarang libur hari ke 7, maka tinggal satu minggu lagi kita libur ayolah.. Ajak saja mereka, ke rumah mu... Menginap, rumahmu kan besar Yukimura.."Kata Kishibe memohon kepadaku dengan jurus lion eyes nya (?) eh, salah.. Maksudnya puppy eyes nya..

"Hah.. Apa boleh buat, nanti kau yang mengatur semuanya saja.."Kata ku yang menghela nafas panjang, dan terlihat Kishibe sedang tersenyum lebar sekali..

"Wah.. Terima kasih, Yukimura. Kau baik sekali..."Kata Kishibe yang mengayunkan tanganku ke atas dan ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang tinggi (?)

"Iya, sama-sama.."Jawab ku yang langsung memegang kepalaku yang pusing.

Beberapa jam setelah, aku mengantarkan Kishibe kerumah Kishibe. Untuk mengambil peralatan Kishibe dan setelah itu, aku dan Kishibe sekarang berjalan ke rumahku..

"Nee.. Yukimura?"Tanya Kishibe yang memecahkan keheningan dari tadi.

"Ya ada apa, Kishibe?"Tanya ku balik kepadanya, dia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja memangnya di bolehkan oleh orang tuamu?"Tanya Kishibe, yang membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Tentu, boleh. Lagi pula orang tuaku, tidak ada di rumah.."Jawab ku kepada Kishibe, yang tiba-tiba... _drrt drrt_. Hand phone ku bergetar..

"Dari siapa?"Tanya Kishibe kepadaku, aku melihat namanya. Dan ternyata itu Taiyou.

"Taiyou, halo.. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ada apa kau menelponku?"Tanyaku kepada Taiyou di seberang sana..

"_Halo juga Yukimura, aku menelponmu.. Engg.. itu.."_ Kata Taiyou yang sedikit gugup, sepertinya..

"Ada apa? langsung katakan saja. Tidak usah gugup."Kataku yang menenangkannya, sepertinya..

"_Begini, boleh tidak aku mengajak Sata menginap di rumah mu? Habis, di rumah sakit tidak seru.. Padahal, aku sudah tidak sakit.."_ Katanya lalu menunggu jawabanku.

"Tentu saja, boleh. Aku akan menunggu di rumah ku.."Jawabku kepadanya dengan mantap, dia bilang terima kasih. _Tuut tuut_

"Jadi, Taiyou akan menginap juga kan.. Aku sudah menelpon Kariya dan teman-temannya tadi."Kata Kishibe yang tampak senang sekali..

"Simpan, dulu cerita mu.. Kita, masuk dulu ke rumah."Kataku yang membuka gerbang yang di ikuti oleh Kishibe dan dia menutup gerbangnya, dan membuka pintu masuk ke rumah.

Rumah, sepertinya nanti kita tidak akan sendiri lagi untuk saat ini.. Eh? Mengapa aku berbicara dengan rumah, ah sudahlah..

"Hah.. Akhirnya, sampai juga.."Kata Kishibe, yang langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahku.

"Ya ampun, Kishibe sepertinya kau lelah sekali ?"Tanyaku yang baru kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil segelas es jeruk untuknya.

"Tentu lelah. Apa kau tidak habis pikir, kita berjalan dari rumahku ke rumahmu ini kan berjarak 5 kilo meter!"Teriak Kishibe, setelah itu langsung meneguk es jeruk yang aku berikan.

"Aku tidak lelah tuh."Jawab ku ketus di depannya, dan langsung di pandang dengan tatapan aneh. Karena, aku merasa tidak enak di pandang, maka..

"Ada apa, kau memandangku dengan pandangan aneh begitu?"Tanyaku kepadanya dengan muka masam, tentu saja! Memang, orang enak apa di pandang begitu..

"Eh.. Tidak apa-apa, kok."Katanya lalu memandang keseliling, aku yakin dia agak ngeri dengan pandangan masam ku. _Tok tok tok tok!_

Siapa yang ketuk pintu? Aku jalan dari ruang tamu, ke pintu.. Dan saat aku melihat..

"Halo.. Yukimura, boleh kan aku menginap di rumah mu?" Tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu itu, dan dia membawa tas.. Ternyata sudah datang..

"Oh.. Miyabino, silahkan masuk. Aku sudah menunggumu bersama Kishibe..." Kataku, yang membuka pintu agak lebar agar Miyabino bisa masuk. Saat, dia sampai di ruang tamu.. Tentu saja Kishibe akan..

"MIYABINO! Akhirnya kau datang!" Teriak Kishibe, dia melompat dari sofa ke Miyabino untuk memeluk Miyabino tentunya..

"eh.. Kishibe, aku mohon lepaskan aku.. Ini terlalu erat.."Kata Miyabino, dan yang sepertinya hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena pelukan maut Kishibe (?)

"Eh.. Baiklah.."Kata Khisibe yang lalu melepaskan pelukan mautnya..

Setelah, beberapa jam menunggu sekarang sudah lengkap semua yang ingin menginap di rumahku.. Lalu, mereka akan tidur di kamarku..

"Heh.. Yukimura, kita uji nyali yuk."Ajak Kariya kepadaku, aku hanya menanggukan kepala saja.

"Untuk apa? yang lain ikut kan.."Kataku yang masih menatap handphone ku berharap ada yang bisa ku lakukan..

"Tentu mereka ikut.. Karena, rumahmu besar.. Aku ingin menulusurinya saja.."Katanya yang menangkat satu jari telunjuknya ke atas.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti malam jam 10 saja ya.. Sekarang masih jam 4 sore.."Kata ku kepadanya, dia hanya menanggukan kepalanya lalu pergi..

Ah.. Aku bosan, enaknya ngapain ya? Kishibe, Taiyou dan Sata berenang di kolam renang.. Tenma,Tsurugi dan Hikaru sedang main sepak bola di lapangan bola rumahku.. Shindou dan Kirino sedang bermain piano di ruangan musik. Kariya dia malah makan strawberry yang ada di kulkas bersama Shinsuke. Oh, ya.. Miyabino di mana dia?

Ah.. Aku sudah muter-muter ke mana-mana, Miyabino di mana sih? Oh, ya tempat sepi yang dekat hutan itu... Ternyata, benar..

"Miyabino, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanyaku kepada Miyabino, lalu dia menengok ke arahku.

"Ahahaha.. Aku hanya ingin, mencari tempat yang sepi saja.."Kata Miyabino, yang sekarang menghadap ke arah ku.

"Tapi, masih ada tempat sepi lainnya.. Seperti di kamarku, jangan ke sini.. Orang tuaku bilang di situ berbahaya.."Kataku lalu menarik tangan Miyabino agar pergi dari hutan itu..

Sebetulnya, aku hanya takut karena suka ada suara lolongan serigala dari hutan itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 10 malam...

"Hoi.. Semua sudah siap belum?"Tanya Kariya dengan semangatnya, sepertinya dia tidak tahu seberapa besar rumahku..

"Sudah.."Jawab kami semua serempak, lalu Kariya menepuk tangannya..

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan lihat List-nya... dengan Yukimura kalian akan pergi ke lorong bawah tanah rumah ini.. dan Sata kalian akan pergi ke dapur.. dan Tenma kalian akan pergi ke ruang musik.. dan Shindou akan pergi ke aula.. dan Miyabino akan pergi ke sekitar taman.. Dan yang terakhir aku dan Hikaru akan pergi ke sekitar halaman belakang dan kolam renang.."Kata Kariya mengakhiri pengumuman pembagian timnya..

"Tunggu, satu hal jangan pernah ke dekat hutan.."Kataku menampangkan muka serius kepada mereka semua..

"Memangnya ada apa?"Tanya Kishibe kepadaku.

"Karena..."Kata Yukimura dan terputus di situ...

**End Of Chapter 1, To be Continued...**

Nanda : Yupp, ini dia chapter 1 nya.. Terima kasih telah ingin membaca... :3


	2. Tim Kishibe dan Yukimura

Nanda : Hai.. Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fic buatan saya. Chapter 2 update! Semoga kalian membaca fic yang saya buat... XD

Uji Nyali Di Rumah Yukimura

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : T

Genre(s) : Mystery , Friendship (entahlah?)

Warning(s) : Fic yang tak layak baca, aneh, OOC, Siapkan kantung muntah bila perlu,Caps Lock jebol, Judul yang aneh, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana dan lain sebagainya...

.

.

Jika, tidak suka.. Silahkan Close, sebelum terlambat... :)

.

.

Jika, masih penasaran selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**(Kishibe POV)**

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya ku kepada Yukimura.

"Karena..." kata Yukimura dan terputus di situ...

"Karena apa, Yukimura?" tanya Hikaru yang memegang tangan Kariya kuat-kuat dan tubuhnya gemetar..

"Karena... Karena, aku sering mendengar suara lolongan serigala.." kata Yukimura yang sepertinya ketakutan, yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Aku kira ada apa.. Ya sudah. Ayo, jalan. Dan nanti kita berkumpul di sini yaitu dekat kolam renang!" teriak Kariya dan kami berpencar..

Sekarang, aku harus ke lorong bawah tanah, bersama Yukimura.. Dia memegang tangan kananku sangat erat, tunggu sepertinya lebih bagus di sebut mencengkram. Gelap sekali di lorong bawah tanah rumah Yukimura..

"Haaaatsyiiii!" bersinku yang mengagetkan Yukimura, aduh.. Banyak sekali debu di sini.. hidungku gatal..

"Eh..? Kishibe, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yukimura yang mengarahkan senternya yang besar ke arahku, silau.. Tunggu.. SEJAK KAPAN ADA SENTER DI TANGANMU!

"Tidak, apa-apa.. Hanya saja banyak debu, di sini.." kataku kepada Yukimura, dia hanya diam. Lalu, melanjutkan jalannya.. Bersamaku..

Aduh.. Brrrr... Dingin sekali disini, lorong ini gelap sunyi.. Dan dingin, dan satu lagi di lorong ini kotor. Apa Yukimura tidak pernah membersihkannya apa? Tapi, aku merasa di rumah ini penuh dengna kesepian yang amat sangat mendalam..

"Kishibe, kau dengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Yukimura dan dia berhenti tiba-tiba, bruuk! Otomatis aku menabraknya, suara?

"Suara, apa?" tanyaku kembali kepada Yukimura.. Suara apa, tunggu ini bukannya suara..

"_Auuuuuuuuung..."_ seperti suara lolongan serigala, Yukimura sepertinya ceritamu benar?

"Itu.. itu.. Seperti lolongan serigala?" tanyaku kepada Yukimura, dan sekarang aku memeluknya dari samping.

"Iya.. Itu maksudku, sepertinya kita hampir sampai pintu keluar yang tembus ke dekat hutan.. Di depan hutan itu aku pasang pintu kayu dan di pagari dengan kayu.." kata Yukimura, yang lalu menarikku untuk berjalan..

"Yukimura, aku takut.." kataku yang masih saja terdengar suara lolongan serigala itu lagi.. Sebetulnya, itu serigala asli atau bukan sih..

"Jangan takut, Kishibe.. Nanti, kau dibilang pengecut oleh Kariya. Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar.." kata Yukimura yang menarik tanganku lagi.. Dan itu dia pintunya Yukimura..

"Itu dia pintunya!" teriakku, saat aku mencoba untuk membuka pintunya. Tapi.. Terkunci..

"Bagaimana, Kishibe apa bisa terbuka?" tanya Yukimura, dengan penuh harap.. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa, pintunya terkunci.." tataku kepada Yukimura, dan terlihat wajah kecewa di mukanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita putar balik saja.." kata Yukimura, lalu menarik tanganku memutar balik..

Bagaimana ini? Kalau, kita memutar balik.. Akankah aku dan Yukimura dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman lagi, aku takut... Yukimura, tolong tunjukan jalan yang benar.. Aku tidak mau tersesat..

"Kishibe.. Sepertinya, aku tidak tahu jalan pulang.." kata Yukimura yang terlihat ketakutan..

"APA!? Yukimura, kamukan pemilik rumah ini.. Masa tidak tahu jalan kembalinya?" tanyaku kepada Yukimura, sambil menatapnya horror.

"Aku tahu, tapi.. Aku tidak pernah ke lorong bawah tanah, ini.. Aku saja baru ke sini dua kali, yang pertama saat umurku 6 tahun. Jelas, aku tidak ingat dengan jelas.." kata Yukimura, yang tampaknya.. Heh!? Dia menangis..

"huu..huu.. Huuweee... Maafkan, aku Kishibe.. Karena, aku...aku... Kita tidak bisa kembali huuwee..." tangis Yukimura, yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Ya ampun, Yukimura sejak kapan kau suka menangis..

"Eh.. Yukimura, jangan menangis.. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita cari jalan bersama-sama.." kataku untuk menenangkannya, karena itu sangat memalukan.. Seorang Yukimura Hyouga, ace striker dari tim Hakuren yang keren itu sekarang MENANGIS!

**(Yukimura POV)**

"huu..huu.. Huuweee... Maafkan, aku Kishibe.. Karena, aku...aku... Kita tidak bisa kembali huuwee..." tangisku, yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Aku tahu, aku tidak suka menangis.. Tapi, kalau aku takut aku akan menangis.

"Eh.. Yukimura, jangan menangis.. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita cari jalan bersama-sama.." kata Kishibe yang sepertinya untuk menenangkanku. Dia sekarang celingak-celinguk ke kanan ke kiri. Aku tahu, ini sangat memalukan. Aku menangis di depan seorang Kishibe Daiga sahabatku sejak pindah ke Tokyo.

"Iya, terima kasih Kishibe. Kau memang sahabatku yang baik.." kataku yang mengusap air mataku, tunggu.. Aku kan punya.. Lalu, aku langsung mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas kecilku yang kuba-bawa.

"Kau ingin mengambil apa, Yukimura?" tanya Kishibe, yang langsung melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung..

"Ini dia peta lorong bawah tanah rumahku!" teriakku, lalu tiba-tiba saja di sambut dengan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di kepalaku..

"Kalau ada peta, mengapa tidak kau keluarkan dari tadi.." kata Kishibe, yang langsung cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya di depanku..

"Hehehe... Aku lupa." Kataku yang langsung menjulurkan lidah sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang sakit bekas pukulan tadi.

"Ya sudah ayo jalan.."Kata Kishibe yang menarik tanganku untuk jalan di depannya.

Baiklah, kita lihat.. Aku menemukan tiga lorong di depan kita maksudku aku dan Kishibe, maka sesuai yang di peta.. Aku dan Kishibe harus menuju lorong yang paling kanan.. Hufft.. Jauh sekali ternyata, jalannya.. Hanya tinggal lurus sajakan, maka sampai di pintu keluar yang terdapat di taman..

Tapi, mengapa sepertinya... Jalan ini jauh sekali ya? Tadi pas masuk lewat pintu yang di dekat pintu masuk rumah.. Oh, iya.. Karena tadi kan masuk.. Sekarang , aku dan Kishibe akan keluar di pintu keluar yang terdapat di taman. Dan harus berkumpul, di dekat kolam renang...

"_hooo...hooo... hihihihi" _Eh!? Suara apa itu? Jangan bilang kalau itu suara, hantu anak kecil yang pernah diceritakan oleh ibuku..

"Yukimura, suara apa itu?" tanya Kishibe kepadaku, dan sekarang dia memelukku dengan sangat erat.. Sakit...

"Aku tidak tahu.." kataku kepadanya, dan mengelus-elus kepala Kishibe. Mungkin, itu bisa menenangkannya..

"Aku takut..." kata Kishibe lagi.. Dan kali ini dia memelukku lebih erat lagi.. Ya ampun!

"Aku juga.. Tunggu sebentar ya.." Kataku yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya, baiklah.. Sekarang aku dan Kishibe gemetar, lalu jalan dengan sangat perlahan sampai..

"_Jangan takut, aku baik kok hihihihi..." _karena suara itu dan sekarang aku yakin, bahwa lorong bawah tanah rumahku berhantu...

"LARI YUKIMURA!" teriak Kishibe, yang menarikku dengan sangat kencang, sampai-sampai aku harus mengimbangi kecepatannya.. Akhirnya, pintu keluar yang terdapat di taman.

"huuft... Kishibe... terima kasih.." kataku yang berterima kasih untuk menyelamatkan ku dan karena telah merusak handphoneku yang terinjak olehnya.

"Sama-sama Yukimura." Kata Kishibe dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. Kishibe apa kau tidak tahu ya?

"Kishibe..." kataku yang mencolek Kishibe.

"Iya, Yukimura ada apa?" tanya Kishibe kepadaku dengan senyumnya yang tadi.

"Kau merusak Handphoneku.." kataku yang menunjuk ke arah Handphoneku yang sudah hancur lebur di tanah di dekat aku dan Kishibe berdiri.. Handphone yang malang..

"GYAAAA! Maafkan aku, Yukimura sungguh aku minta maaf.. Itu pasti handphone yang mahal.." kata Kishibe yang menatap horror handphoneku..

"Yah sudah tidak apa-apa.. Ayo jalan menuju kolam renang." Kataku yang mengajak Kishibe, dia mengikuti ku yang sekarang aku dan Kishibe menuju Kolam renang.

Dan perjalanan ke kolam renang rumahku cukup lama, karena mengobrol dengan Kishibe..

**(Normal POV)**

"hihihihi.. mengapa mereka pergi, padahal aku kan teman mereka..." kata seseorang yang di dalam lorong itu lalu, pergi..

Dan ternyata itu adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adalah Fey Rune yang berpindah tempat dan salah tempat..

**End Of Chapter 2, to be continued...**

**Nanda** : Halo... Semua, maaf ya.. Jika Chapter ini kurang berkesan atau yang lainnya... Baiklah, ini sesi untuk balas Review... Baiklah, saya akan memluai sesi balas review.. akan memulainya, memulainya.. me.. *PLAAAK XD*

**Ika Fittr: **Halo juga Ika-san!

Hehehe.. Tentu saja, tapi di chapter 3 sampai... Ga tau berapa, nanti ceritanya tentang temen-temennya yang lain, walau di akhir cerita masih ada Yukimura-nya..

Oh.. Jadi, Taiyo, Kirino dan Tsurugi.. Chara kesukaan Ika-san toh..

Rumah, Yukimura.. Tidak berhantu, kok.. Itu Cuma karena Kariya aja yang ngelihat rumah Yukimura yang segede gunung Fujimura *Di tampar sama Kariya dan Yukimura* eh.. Salah maksudnya besar seperti Istana.

Iya, terima kasih karena telah di koreksi..

Mereka, ada timnya kok.. Kirino sama Shindou, Tenma dengan Tsurugi, dan Taiyou dengan Sata.. Bukannya ada.. Atau Ika-san yang tidak melihatnya? Ya sudahlah tak apa..

Yupps.. Terima kasih atas dukungan, review dan koreksinya..

Saya akan Update secepat mungkin..

**Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa: **Halo, salam kenal juga Karen.. Tidak, Karen tidak nakal kok.. :)

Iya, terima kasih.. Karen, atas koreksinya dan bimbingannya...

.

.

.

.

Hmm... Yupps, maaf jika saya membalas review dari Karen agak pendek.. Habis saya bingung, ingin balas apa lagi..

Jadi, terima kasih atas koreksi, bimbingan, semangat(?) dan Review-nya..

**Nanda** : Baiklah, segini dulu sesi balas review-nya.. Sampai jumpa lagi.. XD


	3. Tim Taiyou dan Sata

Nanda : Hai.. Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fic buatan saya. Chapter 3 update! Semoga kalian membaca fic yang saya buat... XD

Uji Nyali Di Rumah Yukimura

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : T

Genre(s) : Mystery , Friendship (entahlah?)

Warning(s) : Fic yang tak layak baca, aneh, OOC, Siapkan kantung muntah bila perlu,Caps Lock jebol, Judul yang aneh, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana dan lain sebagainya...

.

.

Jika, tidak suka.. Silahkan Close, sebelum terlambat... :)

.

.

Jika, masih penasaran selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**(Taiyou POV)**

Huh.. Untung saja ke dapur bukan ke lorong bawah tanah, tapi.. Mengapa aku merasa dapurnya Yukimura seram sekali ya? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja..

"Hoi.. Taiyou, lihat!" teriak Sata yang mengagetkanku, dan dia menunjuk seusatu di situ.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang menghampiri Sata, dan saat aku lihat..

"_auung.."_

"Oh.. Manisnya, mengapa Yukimura tidak pernah bilang kalau dia punya serigala kecil..." kataku lalu menggendong serigala kecil itu.

"Ada, kalungnya Taiyou.. Siapa namanya?" tanya Sata kepadaku, lalu dia mengelus-elus kepala serigala kecil itu..

"Eh.. namanya.. hmm... ini.. Yu..yu..yu..." kataku yang mengucapkan nama serigala kecil itu dengan terbata-bata, bagaimana tidak kalung itu kan kecil..

"Sini, cobaku lihat..." kata Sata yang mengulurkan tangannya, maksudnya untuk menggendong serigala kecil itu.. Huh.. Aku kan juga bisa baca namanya..

"Oh.. Nama serigala kecil ini Yuki, hee!? Yuki berarti betina dong.." kata Sata lalu serigala kecil itu atau kita sekarang panggil Yuki saja..

"_woof.."_ mengeluarkan suara, lalu menjilati pipi sebelah kanan Sata...

"ehehe.. Sepertinya benar, kalau dia betina." Kata Sata, aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Yuki. Ja nee.." kataku yang pergi untuk berkeliling, tapi.. Yuki masih saja mengikutiku..

"Taiyou, biarkanlah Yuki ikut bersama kita.. Kan lebih asyik.." kata Sata yang menggendong Yuki.

"Baiklah.." kataku. Lalu, melanjutkan jalan kembali. Karena kami tidak mau, berlama-lama.

Sudah cukup lama, aku dan Sata mengelilingi dapur. Tetapi, mengapa tidak ada yang aneh? Hanya sunyi, suara Yuki, suara hentakan kaki, gelap dan yang lainnya. Tunggu dan yang lainnya?

"Sata, berhenti sebentar.. Yukimura pernah bilangkan, kalau dapur rumahnya itu seluas tamannya.." kataku yang menatap Sata dengan serius.

"Iya.. Tapi, mengapa aku merasa kalau kita hanya berputar-putar saja ya?" tanya Sata yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangan sebelah kanan.

"Iya, benar juga. Aku juga merasa begitu, kalau begitu.. Masa sih, ada yang memanipulasi rumah ini.." kataku yang menopang daguku dengan tampang berpikir..

"Ah.. Kata Yukimura, di rumahnya ada alat yang bisa memanipulasi tempat dan terletak di dapur.. tapi dimana itu.." kata Sata yang ikut-ikut memasang tampang berpikir, Sata jangan pernah mengikutiku catatan yang hanya boleh mengikutiku adalah Tenma.

"Iya.. Benar juga.." belum selesai aku bicara tiba-tiba saja ada suara.

_DUAAAKK PRAANG_. Eh? Suara barang jatuh dan beling pecah?

"Suara barang jatuh dan beling pecah, dari mana asalnya?" tanya Sata yang celingak-celinguk kekanan dan kekiri. Aku hanya diam, sampai..

"Taiyou, aku mencium bau busuk.." kata Sata yang tiba-tiba saja mengagetkanku, bau busuk? Masa sih, Yukimura yang kawai kawai gimana gitu.. Suka ngebunuh orang?

"Bau busuk? Mungkin, maksudmu bau busuk buah ya.." kataku yang menaik turunkan tangan kananku di depan mukanya.

"Tidak, maksudku adalah bau busuk bangkai manusia.." kata Sata yang menepis tanganku dari mukanya, HAH!? Masa sih, Sata kamu cium bau itu. Aku aja tidak.

"Tidak ada bau yang mengganjal tuh.." kataku yang mencoba untuk mencium bau yang tadi Sata bilang.

"Ih...Taiyou, kamu flu ya.." kata Sata sambil mencubit pipiku. Aduh sakit...

**(Sata POV)**

"Tidak ada bau yang mengganjal tuh.." kata Taiyou, yang membuatku gemas kepadanya.. Dan ingin sekali mencubit pipinya..

"Ih...Taiyou, kamu flu ya.." kataku yang mencubit pipi Taiyou, aku tidak bisa menahannya maafkan aku Taiyou...

"Ih.. Sakit tahu Sata! Aku kan tidak flu.. Lagipula, aku juga tidak mencium bau busuk itu.." kata Taiyou yang memegangi pipinya, sepertinya sakit ya..

"Aku menciumnya, dan jangan berteriak.. Nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaiamana!" teriakku tepat didepan Taiyou. Tiba-tiba..

"_ssssttt..." _heh? Ada yang mendesis.

"Sudah aku bilangkan, pelankan suaramu buktinya tadi ada yang mendesis.." kataku lalu berubah menjadi perasaan takut, kalau bukan aku dan Taiyou yang mendesis lalu siapa? Masa sih Yuki? Dia kan serigala betina kecil.

"_woof" _bahkan Yuki hanya bisa melolong kecil dan menggonggong kecil.. Taiyou sedang berdiri diam, karena ketakutan.. Sudah begitu, kakinya bergetar pula.

"Sa...Sat...Sa... Sata.." kata Taiyou pelan, saat aku ingin mengambil senter dari tas kecil.. Senter itu hilang, aduh bagaimana ini.. Kan satu tim hanya satu orang yang megang senter.. Kalau Yukimura sih, terserah dia ingin bawa apa, tapi kalau yang lainkan bawanya terbatas.. Kariya, kau dimana? Kalau begini..

Aku jadi takut, dan tidak ingin ikut melakukan uji nyali..

_DUAAAKK PRAANG "Aduh, maaf.." _eh.. Suara barang jatuh? Dan suara perempuan kesakitan.. eh.. apa itu...

"Sata... sata... SATA!" teriak Taiyou, yang membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ada apa Taiyou?" tanyaku kepada Taiyou, dan dia menunjuk ke arah bawah.. Bawah memangnya ada apa?

"Kau mengompol di celana, Sata itu jorok.." kata Taiyou yang tertawa kecil melihatku mengompol, aduh.. Aku malu, mengapa aku mengompol di depan teman setimku.. Aduh gimana nih...

"Eh..eh...engg... Taiyou.. Aku mohon jangan beritahu teman-teman yang lain, dan jangan beritahu Yukimura juga... aku mohon.." kataku sambil memohon-mohon ke Taiyou, aku malu.. Sangat malu tepatnya...

Bisa-bisanya aku mengompol di saat begini. Malah, di rumah Ace Striker Hakuren pula.. Mau di taruh dimana mukaku..

"Sata, jangan menangis. Lagipula, untuk apa aku memberitahu yang lain.." kata Taiyou yang membantu membangukanku untuk berdiri..

"Ah.. Taiyou, terima kasih.." kataku kepada Taiyou, baru saja Taiyou ingin mengucapkan sesuatu..

"_Sama-sama" _SUARA PEREMPUAN ITU LAGI! Aduh, runtuh sudah kekuatanku untuk berani..

"SATA! AYO KITA PERGI!" teriak Taiyou, lalu menarik tanganku untuk lari.. Otomatis, Yuki juga mengikuti dan menyeimbangi kecepatan Taiyou..

Aku dan Taiyou terus berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari dan berlari...

Sampai..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sata, mengapa aku merasa kalau kita hanya berputar-putar saja ya?" tanya Taiyou kepadaku, otomatis aku melihat kesekitar.. Dan benar saja, aku dan Taiyou sudah berada di tempat semula..

"Iya, benar juga.." kataku kepada Taiyou, karena kami mendengar..

"_woof" _sebuah gonggongan kecil, dan Yuki membawa tali sepertinya untuk jalan-jalan.. Jadi, kami menggunakannya. Lalu, aku dan Taiyou sepakat untuk menutup mata apapun keadaannya..

Aku dan Taiyou hanya bisa mengandalkan, serigala kecil ini.. Semoga, dia menuntun kami ke jalan yang benar untuk keluar dari dapur ini..

Lama, sekali.. Masa sih? Dapur aja segitu, besarnya.. Yukimura kamu itu orang kaya atau kamu Pangeran sih? Rumah aja segede gini.. Bukannya kata kamu, keluarga kamu dikit ya..

AH... Di mana pintu keluarya? Mengapa belum keluar juga? Mengapa dapur ini sangat luas..

Eh? Sinar?

"Yuki!" teriak suara seseorang, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tertarik dan jatuh.. Aduh, sakit.. Yukimura?

"Taiyou dan Sata, bagaimana tadi di dalam?" tanya Kishibe yang menghampiri aku dan Taiyou..

"Menyeramkan.." kata Taiyou yang duluan, menjawab dari pada aku..

"Sata dan Taiyou.. Terima kasih, telah menemukan Yuki.. Dia itu susah di temukan.." kata Yukimura yang sedang menggendong Yuki, lalu menghampiri kami..

"Hehehehe... Sebetulnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu boleh?" tanyaku terlebih dahulu, sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalaku.

"Tentu, boleh.. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Yukimura berbalik kepadaku, Hah... Baru saja aku ingin bertanya tetapi di putus oleh suara Kishibe.

"Sata? Kau mengompol di celana ya?" tanya Kishibe. Lalu,

"Iya." aku jawab begitu, eh!? Ketahuan ya... AH... Tidak, bagaimana ini..

"Oh.. Tidak, apa kok.. Daripada Yukimura, dia menangis di depanku lho.." kata Kishibe dengan senyuman yang polos. Dan terlihat jelas, wajah Yukimura sekarang menjadi seperti kepiting rebus..

"Ehehehe.. Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin tanya Yuki itu sebetulnya punya siapa?" tanyaku kepada Yukimura sambbil menunjuk Yuki.

"Oh.. Serigala kecil ini? Ini.. Punya, Fubuki-senpai.. Tapi, sekarang Fubuki-senpai tidak ada di rumah.. Jadinya di titipkan ke aku.." kata Yukimura yang tersenyum, yah.. Dia memang suka tersenyum jika senang.

"Jadi, yang masih ada di kolam renang ini.. Hanya kalian berdua? Bukankah, Kariya dan Hikaru uji nyali di sekitar sini?" tanya Taiyou yang celingak-celinguk entah mencari apa?

"Taiyou.. Ini bukan di kolam renang, ini di pintu keluar dapur di dekat hutan.." kata Kishibe yang sweatdrop..

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan lagi.." kata Yukimura, dan kami semua berjalan di belakangnya..

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang ada di Dapur itu?

**End Of Chapter 3, To be continued...**

**Nanda :** Nah.. Minna, sekarang kita akan melihat balasan review untuk chapter 2.. :3 Terima kasih untuk yang me-review dan dan.. dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mereview.. Baiklah mulai balas review..

**Ika Fittr **: Hai juga Ika-san!

Oh.. tidak apa-apa, kok.. Saya kan menunggu dengan sabar.. :3

Saya tahu itu, Ika-san..

Tentu saja, satu Chapter 1 pasangan uppss.. Keceplosan.. hehehe.. *garuk-garuk kepala padahal ga gatal sama sekali*

Fey.. Umm.. Dia memang nyasar, dia tidak di undang tapi datang sendiri.. #kok kayak jelangkung?

Yukimura rumahnya segede Istana.. Itu saya aja yang buat-buat, hehehe.. Sekali-sekali gitu..

Yukimura jadi kaya #Plaked

Kayaknya kalau soal itu.. Saya munculinnya beberapa chara yang sudah dewasanya tidak terlalu banyak deh...

Oh.. Baguslah, kalau begitu.. ^^

Terima kasih atas Review-nya...

Nanda : Nah.. Minna, terima kasih atas reviewnya.. Mohon reviewnya, di chapter selanjutnya.. XD


	4. Tim Tsurugi dan Tenma

Nanda : Hai.. Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fic buatan saya. Chapter 4 update! Semoga kalian membaca fic yang saya buat... XD

Uji Nyali Di Rumah Yukimura

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : T

Genre(s) : Mystery , Friendship (entahlah?)

Warning(s) : Fic yang tak layak baca, aneh, OOC, Siapkan kantung muntah bila perlu,Caps Lock jebol, Judul yang aneh, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana dan lain sebagainya...

.

.

Jika, tidak suka.. Silahkan Close, sebelum terlambat... :)

.

.

Jika, masih penasaran selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**(Tsurugi POV)**

Cih.. Kenapa harus aku sih yang menemani bocah penggila sepak bola ini? Kenapa tidak Hikaru saja.. Jangan bilang, Kariya biar bisa sama Hikaru terus berduaan aja..

Dasar, Kariya.. Awas saja nanti kalau, sudah selesai ujian nyali nya!

"Kyousuke..Kyousuke.." panggil Tenma, dari jauh.. Ih, Kenapa sih dari tadi nih anak mondar-mandir aja. Udah tahu, aku ga terlalu tahu soal musik. Noh.. Yang tahu noh si Shindou Takuto rajanya musik..

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus kepadanya, tetapi dia tetap saja memancarkan senyumnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Bagaimana cara memainkan ini?" tanya Tenma yang menangkat sebuah biola. APA!? Masa mainin Biola aja ga tahu.. Mimpi apa aku semalam. Kenapa ga ke Aula aja sih biar lebih seru..

"Itu.. Di gesek." jawabku dan pastinya asal, karena malas meladeni anak bertanduk itu.

"Oh... Kalau gitu, Kyousuke lagi main Piano ya?" tanya Tenma yang tersenyum kepadaku, HEE!? Piano, apa anak itu tidak lihat aku sedang memegang terompet.

"Aku tidak memainkan piano." Kataku yang membalik menatapnya dengan heran.

"Lalu, mengapa nada-nada piano itu terdengar. Sudah begitu itukan nada Fur Elise." Kata Tenma yang menjelaskan dengan mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya, kalau kau tahu tentang musik mengapa bertanya kepadaku?

"Aku tidak peduli.." kataku lalu melihat-lihat sebuah foto, eh.. Ini foto Yukimura ya?

"WOW... Itukan foto Yukimura masih kecil, imutnya sudah begitu dia bisa memainkan biola ya?" tanya sekaligus teriak Tenma tepat di dekat telingaku.. TENMA!

"Tenma, bisa tidak tolong kecilkan volume suaramu itu.." kataku yang menaruh foto itu di tempat semula. Lalu, melihat foto yang lain.. Sebetulnya, ini galeri atau ruang musik sih.. Ada banyak alat musik, berkas-berkas dan juga foto-foto keluarga Yukimura..

"Ehehehe.. Maaf, Kyousuke." Kata Tenma yang pergi meninggalkanku di tempat ini.. Mau kemana anak itu? Aku tidak peduli ah..

Hmmm.. Yukimura, dia sewaktu masih kecil kok lebih imut dan lucu dariku sih.. Aku tidak cemburu lho.. Tapi, hanya heran.. Walau, aku akui bahwa Yukimura sampai sekarang menurutku masih imut dan lucu..

Tapi, mengapa sepertinya Yukimura punya rahasia yang tidak pernah di ceritakan ya? Lho!? Sejak kapan aku peduli padanya.. Tidak-tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja..

"KYOUSUKE!" teriak Tenma, entah dari mana.. Karena, aku penasaran aku berlari ke arah sumber suara itu..

"Ada apa, Tenma?" tanyaku kepada Tenma, dan ternyata...

"Kyousuke lihat, ada anak serigala.." kata Tenma yang mengangkat serigala kecil itu layaknya seorang ibu yang menggendong bayi.. Serigala kecil itu lucu, dan warna bulunya... Mengapa sama seperti rambutku..

"Kyousuke lihat, warna bulunya sama dengan warna rambutmu. Dan warna matanya juga.." kata Tenma dan seenaknya menaruh serigala kecil itu di depan mukaku sehingga, serigala kecil itu menjilat hidungku.. Geli..

"Singkirkan dia.." kataku yang menepis dengan tangan, dan di sambut dengan Tenma yang ceberut..

"Kamu jangan jahat gitu.. Lagipula serigala kecil ini lucu.." kata Tenma yang mengankat-angkat serigala kecil itu lama-lama makin tinggi..

"Apa serigala kecil itu tidak punya nama? Masa, kita harus terus memanggilnya serigala kecil.." kataku ketus yang sambil bersandar di dinding.

**(Tenma POV)**

"Apa serigala kecil itu tidak punya nama? Masa, kita harus terus memanggilnya serigala kecil.." kata Kyousuke ketus kepadaku, mengapa sih.. Sifat dia itu selalu dingin.. AH!? Benar juga, ada kalungnya..

Hmmmm... Namanya... Nama serigala kecil ini... mmm... namanya... EH? Namanya Kazuo..

"Siapa nama serigala kecil itu?" tanya Kyousuke lagi dengan nada yang ketus, aku bosan.. Mendengarnya, padahal aku kan baik kepadanya..

"Namanya Kazuo.." kataku yang lalu menggendong serigala itu eh salah.. maksudku Kazuo dengan posisi semula..

"_woof.." _ah.. Lucunya.. Mengapa, sih Yukimura mengurung Kazuo di ruang yang gelap ini.. Kan kasihan, coba bolehku bawa pulang tidak ya...

"Tenma, kau penasaran tidak mengapa Yukimura memelihara serigala?" tanya Kyousuke dan kali ini dengan nada datar, eh? Benar juga ya.. Mengapa Yukimura tidak memelihara anak anjing saja.. Dari pada serigala kecil..

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi seseorang berhak memilih hewan yang mau di peliharanya.." kataku kepada Kyousuke dengan senyum yang ku kembangkan..

"Maksudmu, seperti Kariya yang memelihara anak kucing banyak sekali.." kata Kyousuke dan kali ini dia tersenyum tipis.. Yah.. Tak apa sih, yang penting sekarang ada yang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sekarang kita.." kataku yang baru saja di putus oleh suara anak perempuan yang samar-samar..

"_Eh..Tunggu sebentar, mengapa kita harus melakukan ini?"_Eh!? Mengapa suara anak perempuan itu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ya.. Atau, itu bukan anak perempuan..

"_Tadikan kita di suruh, daripada di marahi.." _eh!? Suara anak laki-laki, jangan-jangan ada yang ingin mencuri.. Ah.. Tidak mungkin, itu pasti cuma perasaanku saja..

"Tenma, ayo kita keliling lagi.. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Dan satu lagi jangan buang-buang waktu.." kata Kyousuke yang menarik tanganku dengan paksa, ada apa sih? Jangan bilang kau takut Kyousuke..

Tapi.. Mengapa aku merasa, bahwa rumah Yukimura itu bukan angker melainkan penuh hawa misteri ya.. Ah.. Paling itu juga karena rumahnya terlalu besar.

"Kyousuke, kamu tahu tidak jalan keluar terdekat di mana?" tanyaku kepada Kyousuke, dan aku tidak mau menatap mukanya sama sekali yang daritadi masam saja..

"Aku tidak tahu, coba kita cari-cari saja.." katanya dan sekarang aku merasa ruang musik ini sangat besar.. Bahkan seperti labirin..

"Kazuo.. Kamu tahu tidak jalan terdekat untuk keluar?" tanyaku kepada Kazuo, mungkin ini gila tapi apa salahnya kan mencoba..

"_woof.." _Dia lalu menyuruhku untuk memakaikan tali yang biasa aku gunakan untuk mengajak jalan-jalan Sasuke. Tetapi, punya Yukimura lebih mewah bahkan ada nama Kazuo yang di tulis emas..

Yukimura enak ya, anak orang kaya.. Tapi, di sisi lain aku juga kasihan.. Karena orang tua Yukimura jarang pulang..Eh!? Sudahlah aku tidak mau buka aib seseorang..

"Baiklah aku akan mengikutimu, Kazuo.." kataku lalu menarik Kyousuke agar mengikutiku.. Kazuo, aku tahu kau serigala kecil dan dati tadi mengendus-endus.. Sebetulnya kau mencium bau apa sih?

Jangan bilang kau mencari bau Yukimura..

"_Woof..Woof..Woof.."_ gonggongan kecil Kazuo membuat sekelompok orang di depan kami melihat kebelakang.

"Kazuo, Tenma dan Kyousuke!" teriak Kishibe lebih dulu dan melambaikan tangan..

"Hah.. Akhirnya, bisa keluar dari ruang musik.." kataku yang tersenyum lalu mengelus dadaku, karena telah keluar dari ruang musik yang sunyi itu..

"Kazuo, dia nakal sekali sih sama seperti Yuki.. Tiba-tiba menghilang, lalu ada." kata Yukimura yang menggendong dua serigala kecil sekaligus.. Berarti Yuki itu yang di sebelah Kazuo dong.. Betina dan Jantan dong..

"Hoi.. Yukimura, kamu bisa punya serigala kecil itu gimana caranya?" tanya Kyousuke kepada Yukimura dengan tatapan mata yang datar..

"Aku.. Serigala kecil ini bukan punyaku, tapi punya Fubuki-senpai.." kata Yukimura yang mengembangkan senyum manisnya, menurutku..

"Tenma, syukurlah.. Aku kira kamu akan tersesat.." ejek Taiyou seperti biasanya, tapi.. Itu antara ejekan dan kekhawatiran aneh ya..

"Tenma, rasanya di ruang musik itu seperti apa?" tanya Sata kepadaku.. Lalu, aku jawab dengan kata..

"Senang.." jawabku yang membuat Sata sweatdrop, lalu berdiri lagi setelah jatuh.. Dan dia langsung berdehem..

"Eh.. Iya, Tenma dan Kyousuke tadikan Yukimura dan Sata kan hmmpphhht..." kata Kishibe yang terputus dengan tangan Yukimura dan tangan Sata yang membekap mulut Kishibe..

"Ahahaha.. Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa.." kata Yukimura dan Sata bersamaan dan sepertinya mereka ketakutan kalau sampai aku dan Kyousuke tahu..

"Sebetulnya, yang di katakan Kishibe tadi adalah Yukimura tadi menangis di depan Kishibe pas di dalam lorong bawah tanah dan sedangkan Sata tadi mengompol di celana saat bersamaku di dapur.." kata Taiyou yang mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya, dan selesai Taiyou mengucapkan itu.. Aku merasa ada hawa gelap yang dingin di dekatku..

"Yukimura dan Sata marah.." kata Kishibe yang mengumpat di belakangku, terus terang aku kasihan dengan Taiyou karena dia daritadi di jitak oleh Yukimura dan Sata bergantian dan tidak berhenti..

Akhirnya kami berjalan menuju ke kolam renang yang tak kunjung sampai.. Lama, memang karena jauh.. Sekarang saja masih di dekat pintu keluar rumah.. Taiyou kasihan sekali dirinya..

Tapi, aku senang. Yah.. Entah mengapa hatiku sekarang ini sedang senang... ^^

**End Of Chapter 4, to be continued...**

Nanda : Hallo, lagi.. Dengan saya disini, mari kita membalas review yang ada... :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan nanti di chapter selanjutnya mohon Review dari kalian.. Nyaa~ :3

**Ika Fittr :** Hallo juga!

Iya dong, kan harus memuaskan para readers.. :3 *memang ceritanya muasin ya?*

Yuups... Betul sekale... *kebanyakan titik-titiknya.*

Fey, pulang sendiri lah... Mau dianterin sama siapa? Di anterin sama Beta kah? :3

Yukimura... Iya bagi-bagi THR dong... #ditendang pakai Panther Blizzard

Typo di chapter 3 ada kok... Saya ngoreksi lagi, tapi udah terlanjur di post ya sudahlah... *Lho? Kok, nyanyi?*

Tentu, Ika-san dan saya akan mengembangkan tanda baca lagi.. *tadi aku bilang apa? Mengembangkan?* Maksudnya, penggunaan tanda bacanya aku kembangin lagi.. Hehehehe...

Sebisa mungkin, saya akan Update cepat.. Soalnya, sekarang kegiatan sekolah jadi padat *Lupakan curcol itu..*

Terima kasih, atas Reviewnya Ika-san...

**Draco de Laviathan : **Iya Sata ngompol... Hore... *orang ngompol kok seneng (?)*

Tidak, apa-apa.. yang penting ada yang review :3 walau cuman 1 buat nambah-nambah semangat gitu... #semangat 45

Bersihinnya, Fubuki-senpai yang bersihin tuh dapur... #ditendang pakai Wolf Legend

Sebisa mungkin saya akan Update kilat, Draco-san. ^^

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya Draco-san.. XD

**Mori Kousuke18 :** Hallo, juga Mori-san... Tidak apa-apa kok... :3

DOUBLE WHAT! *Author ketularan lebay siapa nih..* Horrornya kerasa, masa saya yang buat aja kayaknya horrornya ga kerasa dah.. *karena kamu buatnya sambil dengerin lagu kartun..*

Mudah-mudahan saya bisa Update kilat..

Siapa ya... Coba tebak.. :3

Perempuan itu, tidak ada perempuan kok di kelompok itu.. Hanya ada perempuan jejadian Lho(?)

Reviewnya ga gaje kok, Mori-san.. Justru saya suka.. XD

Jaa.. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya Mori-san. X3 *Copas emot Draco-san..*

**Nanda:** Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4, Jaa... *melambaikan tangan*


	5. Tim Kirino dan Shindou

Nanda : Hai.. Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fic buatan saya. Chapter 5 update! Semoga kalian membaca fic yang saya buat... XD

Uji Nyali Di Rumah Yukimura

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : T

Genre(s) : Mystery , Friendship (entahlah?)

Warning(s) : Fic yang tak layak baca, aneh, OOC, Siapkan kantung muntah bila perlu,Caps Lock jebol, Judul yang aneh, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana, dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan lain sebagainya...

.

.

Jika, tidak suka.. Silahkan Close, sebelum terlambat... :)

.

.

Jika, masih penasaran selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**(Kirino POV)**

Huhh.. Si Kariya, itu menempatkan aku dan Shindou di aula. Mengapa tidak di ruang musik saja, agar Shindou bermain piano.. Padahal, aku sangat mengharap-harpakan itu.. Yah..

Tak apa sih, toh.. Lagipula aku dan Shindou sudah selesai berkeliling di Aula yang sangat besar itu. Tapi, aku jadi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mendengar Sata dan Taiyou ketakutan.. Sudah begitu, Sata mengompol di celana pula..

Tapi, apa mereka sampai bisa mendengarnya ya.. Padahalkan, aku mendengar suara mereka dan lagipula.. Mengapa aku mendengar suara mereka padahal agak jauh.. Mungkin, karena rumah ini sepi.. Bisa jadi begitu..

"Kirino, kemana saja dirimu. Dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana.." kata Shindou yang terlihat dari raut mukanya dia lelah, masa sih.. Dia mengikuti sampai mutar-mutar Shindou yang baik..

"Eh.. Aku hanya habis dari dapur kok.. Dan tempat lainnya untuk mencari jalan keluar.." kataku yang nyengir di depan Shindou, agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku mengerjai orang lain..

"Kau habis mengerjai seseorang bukan.." kata Shindou yang menatapku tajam, HE!? Bagaimana dia tahu..

"umm... ano.. Aku hanya mengerjai sedikit saja.." kataku lagi supaya Shindou mau percaya kepadaku.

"Apa kau yakin..?" tanya Shindou dengan nada meninggi, Shindou.. Aduh, susah sih.. Membohongi dia..

"Bener deh, masa aku bohong.." kataku lagi kepada Shindou dan mengacungkan tanda 'Peace' .

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Ayo kita, lanjutkan jalannya.." kata Shindou yang menarikku entah kemana..

Gelap sih gelap, tapi Aula ini kosong.. Bahkan hanya ada beberapa alat yang di taruh di sudut ruangan, banyak foto Yukimura masih kecil dengan ukuran yang besar layaknya menaruh photo sang pangeran..

Yukimura itu anak tunggal, tentu saja dia di sayang oleh orang tuanya.. Anak satu-satunya yang bisa dibanggakan.. Buktinya saja kepintarannya Yukimura itu mengimbangi kepintaran Shindou, kalau soal kecepatan jangan tanya saya.. Lebih baik tanyakan kepada Tenma.

Rumahnya sih besar enak lega.. Sudah begitu besar kamarnya, sama seperti dua kelas yang di satukan di sekolah.. Satu kelas saja besarnya sudah seperti apa.. Punya, lapangan golf, tenis, sepak bola, bola voli dan lain-lain.. Tapi, Yukimura kan tinggal sendiri. Mau main sama siapa? Masa, sih mainnya sama Senpai dia (Fubuki-senpai) .

"Kirino, jangan melamun..." kata Shindou yang agak mengagetkanku, padahal aku sedang mengabsen rumah Yukimura.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak melamun kapten.." kataku yang menekan kan kata 'kapten' di kataku tadi..

"Kirino, menurutmu jalan keluar yang paling dekat ada di mana?" tanya Shindou kepadaku, oh.. Iya jalan keluar.. Susah kalau begini, rumah Yukimura kan besar jalan keluar pasti ada banyak tapi tidak terlalu terlihat..

"Aku tidak tahu.. Coba kita keliling-keliling dulu." Kataku yang mengajak Shindou, keliling agar dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya..

"Kirino sebaiknya kita berpencar.. nanti bertemu lagi di sini ya.." kata Shindou kepadaku, aku hanya menanggukan kepala saja.. Dan akhirnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Shindou sudah tidak terlihat lagi.. Aku harus kemana ya? Banyak ruangan di sini.. Kalau ke ruang musik, aku takut tiba-tiba alat musik itu mengeluarkan nada sendiri.. Kalau ke dapur, aku takut nanti ada barang jatuh atau peralatan dapur menyala sendiri..

Sudahlah, aku keliling saja.. Di sini, tidak ada jalan keluar.. Di mana lagi, aku harus mencari..

Sudah hampir dua jam aku berlari dan mencari tapi tidak di temukan bagaimana ini..

He!? Apa itu, sebuah pintu! Terima kasih, aku akan segera keluar tapi... Shindou baiklah.. aku akan..

Eh.. itu.. itu.. itu...

.

.

.

.

.

**(Shindou POV)**

Bagaimana keadaan Kirino ya? Dia kan parasnya mirip perempuan, tiba-tiba nanti di culik bagaimana. Tidak mungkin Shindou, di rumah Yukimura kan sudah di kunci pagarnya dengan segel pengaman listrik..

Hah.. Aku lelah, sudah berjalan hampir dua jam tapi tidak menemukan pintu. Apa mungkin Kirino sudah keluar duluan? Atau jangan-jangan dia meninggalkan aku sendirian? Tidak akan, Kirino tidak akan meninggalkanku. Karena, Kirino adalah teman baikku..

Yukimura, mengapa sih kau membuat detil rumah yang sangat amat rumit.. Bahkan, belum tentu orang yang pintar saja bisa melewati labirin seperti rumahmu ini.

Tapi, aku suka dengan rumahmu banyak alat musik di rumahmu.. Bahkan, kau bisa memainkan biola Yukimura. Mengapa dia tidak masuk ke klub musik saja? Padahal, lumayan dengan permainan biolanya yang bagus..

Ah.. Aku bingung ingin kemana lagi, sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempat aku dan Kirino berjanjian tadi..

Hampir sampai, sebentar lagi.. EH? Apa tadi yang lewat, warnanya hitam dan kecil.. Atau jangan-jangan ternyata hanya seekor kucing hitam.. He!? Kucing hitam, Yukimura masa sih dia memelihara kucing hitam.. Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan..

Kirino di mana dirimu? "AAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak seseorang yang mengagetkanku, itu suara Kirino.. Aku kenal suara itu, Kirino tunggu sebentar aku akan kesana..

Suaranya datangnya dari arah kanan kalau tidak salah inikan menuju ke pintu keluar di dekat taman, bodohnya aku mengapa tidak daritadi saja..

"Kirino, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku yang khawatir kepada Kirino, dan aku melihat Kirino yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati..

"Itu..itu..itu.. Shin.. itu.. itu" kata Kirino yang terputus-putus, sebetulnya ada apa sih?

"Ada laba-laba di depan pintu itu.." kata Kirino yang menunjuk seekor laba-laba kecil, ya ampun disentil juga lepas nanti laba-labanya..

"Sudah, hilang Kirino.. Ayo buka pintunya.." kataku yang menyuruh Kirino untuk membuka pintunya, tapi.. Dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Aku tidak mau, di pintu itu bekas laba-laba." Kata Kirino yang langsung menaruh tanganku di gagang pintu itu, dia itu masa sama laba-laba kecil saja takut.. Tapi, tak apa lah.

"Sudah di buka, Kirino. Ayo keluar, atau kau mau aku tinggalkan?" tanyaku dengan lembut kepadanya. Dan disambut dengan gembungan pipinya, anak kecil.

"Iya-iya aku tahu.. Tapi, ini di mana?" tanya Kirino yang celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar..

"Entahlah, ayo kita jalan saja dulu.." kataku yang menggenggam tangan Kirino, agar dia berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak mengacau lagi.. Aku heran mengapa akhir-akhir ini sifatnya jail seperti Kariya..

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku bukan anak kecil.." katanya yang cemberut ke arahku.

"Hah.. Aku tahu kau bukan anak kecil, tapi jika aku lepas kau harus berjanji agar tidak mengacau Kirino." Kataku yang melepas tangannya, dan benar saja Kirino langsung berlari.. Tanpa ragu, aku mengejarnya..

Kirino itu, larinya cepat sekali sih.. Kemana pula dia... _DUUUAKK_

"Kirino, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku yang melihat Kirino bertabrakan dengan Yukimura, sehingga Yukimura jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak mengenakan untuk di ucapkan..

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Shindou.." kata Kirino ayng bangun dari posisinya semula, lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya..

"Kirino, aku tidak menyangka tubuhmu itu cukup berat.." kata Yukimura yang terlontar begitu saja, lalu bangun dengan senyum lembut yang ia lontarkan..

"Ehehehe... Mungkin, karena akhir-akhir ini aku agak banyak makan.." kata Kirino yang langsung, berjalan bersama yang lain. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, dan tiba-tiba saja Khisibe menepuk bahuku.

"Aku senang mempunyai sahabat seperti Yukimura." Katanya tersenyum lalu berjalan bersamaku di belakang.

"Bagaimana tadi perjalananmu dengan Yukimura?" tanyaku lebih dulu kepada Kishibe. Dan tiba-tiba saja mukanya bersemu merah.. Sebetulnya, ada apa?

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. Aku dan Yukimura baik-baik saja.. Bagaimana denganmu dan Kirino?" setelah menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia bertanya kepadaku.

"Kirino, dia susah di atur bahkan pergi keluar tempat dari yang di haruskan.. Dia malah pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan.." kataku kepada Kishibe, dan dia hanya tersenyum..

Masih lama perjalanan ini ke Kolam Renang. Sekalian saja rumah Yukimura seperti sebuah Negeri, jangan tanggung-tanggung... Dasar, Yukimura ini punya rumah sebesar Istana. Apa jangan-jangan mau menyaingi aku? Sudahlah, tidak boleh berburuk sangka dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 5, to be continued...**

Nanda : Hallo, Minna.. Hah.. Sudah tak terasa mencapai Chapter 5, yuups mari balas Review..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ika Fittr : **Mengapa ada suara Drum di situ? =_="

Saya tahu itu... Tentu saja, oh.. Ika-san suka kungfu panda, sama dong kayak saya... Tapi, saya ga pernah berhasil nonton Bo Boboi #curcol

Chapter selanjutnya... Umm... Lihat saja... XD

Ada Chapter paling terakhir dan isinya Cuma catatan Author yang ga jelas dan curcolan gaje Author.. Tapi, ga tau juga deh.. XD

Tsurugi megang terompet.. Cuma lihat doang, biasa orang ga pernah ngelihat terompet mahal... #dibunuh sama Tsurugi

Fur Elise itu nada lagu yang paling saya sukain walau itu lagu yang agak seram... :3 *Bagi saya agak seram*

Fey pulang sendiri.. Gak mungkin di anterin sama yayang Alpha dong... #dibius sampai mati

Nah... Itu dia saya ga bisa melihat dengan terlalu jelas.. Mata siwer soalnya..

Iyo.. Terima kasih yo telah memberitahu Typonyo *Bahasa apa itu? -_-*

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya...

Dan sebisa mungkin saya akan update cepat.. #kebalik tuh.

**Draco de Laviathan : **MEMANG KARENA SAYA MEMANG SUKA PAIRING YANG SATU ITU #duaaakk

Kazuo itu aku bikin sendiri.. Serigala kecil kan, punya yayang Fubuki tuh.. #ditendang pakai Panther Blizzard

Boleh..Boleh.. Draco-san boleh ambil Tenmanya kok.. Saya ikhlas... #dibunuh sama Tsurugi dua kali

Tentu Tenma kan memang senang bersama Tsurugi... #dibunuh lagi sama Tsurugi

Ehehehe.. Draco-san maaf, sepertinya yang hampir mati itu adalah Taiyou karena di jitak berkali-kali oleh dua orang yaitu Yukimura dan Sata yang melakukan hal yang memalukan... XD #dibunuh sama Yukimura dan Sata

Secepat mungkin saya akan Update kilat.. XD

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya Draco-san.. XD

**Lunlun caldia : **Yeay Lunlun-nee Me-review! #heboh

Hehehehe... Biasa saja, padahal saya banyak pekerjaan rumah loh... di kerjakannya malam-malam.. #Curcol lupakanlah

Hehehehehe.. Saya bikin ngasal kok, lagipula Shirou kan punya kekuatan serigala #apa hubungannya?

Yupps... Betul sekali dugaan Lunlun-nee, berikan tepuk tangan.. Kalau Yuki dan Kazuo kan hanya menggonggong kecil sedangkan lolongan serigala itu rasanya aneh... *Author aja bingung?*

Saya tidak bisa mengurangi titik-titik itu.. #pundung

Tapi, mungkin akan saya coba.

Tidak apa-apa kok, terima kasih atas Reviewnya Lunlun-nee.


	6. Tim Shinsuke dan Miyabino dan Fey Rune

Nanda : Hai.. Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fic buatan saya. Chapter 6 update! Semoga kalian membaca fic yang saya buat... XD

Uji Nyali Di Rumah Yukimura

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : T

Genre(s) : Mystery , Friendship (entahlah?)

Warning(s) : Fic yang tak layak baca, aneh, OOC berat, Siapkan kantung muntah bila perlu,Caps Lock jebol, Judul yang aneh, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana, dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dan lain sebagainya...

.

.

Jika, tidak suka.. Silahkan Close, sebelum terlambat... :)

.

.

Jika, masih penasaran selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**(Shinsuke POV)**

Halah-halah, ini aku dimana? Miyabino hilang pula.. Taman aja kayak labirin, Yukimura bikin taman jangan ribet-ribet dong saya jadi susah nyariin si Miyabino.

Tunggu, ini saya yang hilang atau Miyabino yang hilang.. Soalnya, saya tadikan megang tangan Miyabino erat banget terus siapa dong yang saya pegang..?

"Shinsuke, sudah lama tak bertemu.." sapa seseorang yang berambut seperti entahlah kelinci atau apalah itu.. Tapi, aku kenal dia ternyata Fey Rune. HEE!? FEY BAGAIMANA DIA BISA DI SINI?!

"Fey, bagaimana kamu bisa di sini? Lalu, dimana Miyabino?" tanyaku ayng celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Miyabino.

"Miyabino, maksudmu dia.. Dia daritadi ada di sini kok, tepat disebelahku.." kata Fey yang menunjuk Miyabino di sebelahnya dan sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Pantas saja, permukaan tangannya berbeda." Kataku yang lalu berjalan dan otomatis mereka ber-2 mengikutiku.

Keluarnya dimana ya? Di situ ada hutan yang di jelaskan Yukimura ya? Ah, aku tidak boleh melarang apa yang sudah di larang. Yukimura, seperti orang kaya yang aku kenal setelah Shindou. Iya juga bagaimana keadaan yang lain ya?

"Eh.. Kalian berdua tahu tidak, tadikan aku ke lorong bawah tanah ya. Masa, Yukimura nangis di depan Kishibe.." kata Fey yang langsung diikuti tawanya yang terbahak-bahak, aku tidak menyangka Yukimura ace striker dari Hakuren menangis. Aku kira hatinya itu sudah sekeras batu es, makanya tidak pernah aku lihat dia menangis. Dan akhirnya tawaku lepas juga.

"Hoi..hoi.. Kalian berdua tidak boleh begitu, bagaimanapun Yukimura juga tetap baik ke kita kan. Mengajak menginap di rumahnya, memberi kita makanan yang mewah, dan lain-lainnya." Kata Miyabino yang langsung jalan duluan, eh.. Benar juga yang di katakan Miyabino. Yukimura itu memang baik, sama seperti Senpai-nya.

"Iya, iya.. Aku boleh ikut tidak?" tanya Fey kepada aku dan Miyabino, dan kami hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

"Kira-kira labirin ini berakhir dimana ya?" tanya Miyabino yang daritadi menjijit untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi tanaman yang dijadikan labirin ini.

"Tidak akan terlihat tahu.." kata Fey yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Miyabino yang sedang berusaha.

"Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba." Kata Miyabino yang masih terus mencoba, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan melanjutkan jalannya besamaku dan Fey.

"_Auuuuuuuuuung~" _eh? Suara lolongan serigala, darimana asalnya serigala siapa pula?

"KYAAAAA! ADA SERIGALA AKU TAKUT!" teriak Fey yang langsung memelukku seakan-akan aku adalah boneka teddy bearnya mentang-mentang aku pendek dan kecil. Sesak Fey, sesak..

"FEY, LIHAT SHINSUKE DIA..DIA.. DIA SUSAH BERNAFAS, LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Miyabino dan kali ini menyamai suaranya Fey.. Dan akhirnya aku lepas dari pelukan Fey yang tergolong maut(?) itu.

"Hah.. Fey, lain kali jika kau takut. Tolong, jangan peluk aku." Kataku yang masih memegang leherku, yang terasa sakit karena pelukan Fey itu.

"Lihat, Fey.. Setidaknya jika kau takut kau bisa berteriak saja.." kata Miyabino yang melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Ehehehe... Maaf, ya." Kata Fey yang meminta maaf kepadaku, aku hanya menanggukan kepala saja. Dan aku yakin jika suaraku sekarang masih serak.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan lagi." Kata Miyabino yang berjalan duluan, lebih depan daripada aku dan Fey.

**(Miyabino POV)**

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan lagi." Kataku yang jalan lebih cepat daripada Fey dan Shinsuke, itu dikarenakan aku ketakutan dengan suara lolongan serigala itu. Tapi, aku yakin serigala itu tidak akan menganggu.

"Hoi.. Miyabino, kamu punya hubungan sesuatu ya dengan Yukimura?" tanya Fey dan nada yang dia keluarkan agak aneh..

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku kembali kepada Fey lalu dia memutarkan bola matanya seperti merasa bosan, Shinsuke hanya menatap Fey dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudku, seperti punya hubungan _khusus_ begitulah.." kata Fey dengan nada yang sangat aneh di bagian kata 'khusus' sebetulnya dia ingin bilang apa sih?

"Oh.. Aku dan Yukimura hanya sahabat saja, semenjak Yukimura datang ke Tokyo." Kataku lalu, masih jalan dan membuang muka dari mereka.. Dan..dan.. Masalahnya, mukaku memerah sekarang.

"Tapi, jika kalian hanya sebagai sahabat mengapa mukamu memerah Miyabino?" tanya Shinsuke, yang menunjuk muka ku. Aku lupa kalau Shinsuke ada di sebelahku, aduh mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini..

"Ahahahaha.. Tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting kau sudah bilang kalau kalian hanya sahabat." Kata Fey yang menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan nyengir lebar di depanku.

"Wow.. Ada cacing." Kataku yang menunjuk ke arah tanah, dan seketika itu juga.. _Bruuaakk_

"Fey, kamu kenapa tiba-tiba jatuh?" tanya Shinsuke lebih dulu daripada aku, dan dari muka Fey dia menatap Horror cacing yang hanya menggeliat-liat di tanah itu lalu masuk kedalam tanah.

"CACING! AKU BENCI CACING!" teriak Fey sekali lagi, yang membuat telingaku hampir pecah.

"Kau takut cacing, Fey?" tanyaku kepada Fey. Fey hanya menanggukan kepala kepadaku, dan akhirnya aku terpaksa megendongnya untuk melewati tanah yang gembur karena cacing-cacing itu.

"Ahahahaha.. Akhirnya sudah keluar dari labirin.." kata Shinsuke yang berlari-lari kesana-kemari. Ini pintu keluar yang masih terdapat di tamankan? Berarti dekat kolam renang Yukimura yang sebesar luas taman ini dan kolam ikan hias yang sebesar kasurnya yang berukuran King Size dong.

"Hoi.. Miyabino, Shinsuke dan..." kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kishibe, Yukimura dan yang lainnya. Aku, Fey dan Shinsuke hanya langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Yukimura, tadi kamu menangis kan di lorong bawah tanah karena mendengar suaraku ayo jangan bohong.." kata Fey yang langsung menunjuk Yukimura dengan tatapan bercandanya, dan Yukimura seketika itu juga langsung pingsan.

"Itu akibatnya karena memukul kepala dewa matahari seenaknya.." kata Taiyou dan berhasil pingsan karena pukulan Sata yang sangat keras, dan akhirnya yang menggendong Yukimura adalah Tsurugi sedangkan Taiyou di gendong Sata. Tenma dari tadi cemberut saja tanpa sebab, sedangkan Shindou menyeret Kirino.

"Shindou, mengapa kau menyeret Kirino?" tanyaku kepada Shindou, lalu dia hanya melihat Kirino yang cemberut karena di seret dan menatapku kembali.

"Oh.. Ini, karena ulah Kirino yang tidak sopan." Kata Shindou yang masih menyeret Kirino jika berjalan.

"Lalu, siapa yang mengomando kalau Yukimura pingsan?" tanya Fey kepada yang lain, dan yang lain tidak bertanya 'mengapa Fey ada di sini' Lalu, Sata menjawab.

"Kishibe saja, dia kan hampir mirip dengan Yukimura." Kata Sata yang tersenyum jahil kepada Kishibe yang kaget sebentar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Kolam renang.." kata Kishibe yang menangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, tapi..

Sampai kapan Yukimura dan Taiyou akan pingsan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 6, to be continued...**

Nanda : ahahahaha.. Minna, maaf ya jika di chapter ini ceritanya ga jelas sekali. Karena saya pun sedang tidak jelas juga saat mengetik lho(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah saatnya Kita balas Review _jreeeng jreeeng _.

**Mori Kousuke18 : **oh.. tidak apa-apa kok, saya juga sudah biasa. (Bersabar itu baik.)

Hehehehe.. Tapi, Mori-san anda mengulang kata yang sama 2X .

DOUBLE WHAT!? DEMI APA MORI-SAN CALON SUAMINYA SI ALPHA!? #nunjuk Alpha *Caps lock jebol + Lebay mode : on*

Len-nii itu siapa? *mulai penyakitnya..*

HIDUP KYOUTEN! #dibunuh sama Tsurugi

Kirino yang perempuan jejadian itu.. #dibunuh pakai tombak sama Kirino

Oh.. Pasti Kirino seneng banget... #dibunuh pakai samurai sama Shindou

Terima kasih atas reviewnya Mori-san.

Oke, Mori-san secepat mungkin saya akan Update!

**Lunlun caldia : **Hai juga, Lunlun-nee! #semangat 45

Masa sih, Lunlun-nee review yang chapter 4 tadi pagi? *penyakitnya mulai*

Saya suka malam-malam, apalagi gelap-gelapan.. Saya secara jelas tidak terlalu suka dengan sinar matahari, karena akan membuat kulit saya memerah #alergi

Kirino takut laba-laba, itu saya kepikiran dari cerita di sekolah temen saya melihat laba-laba langsung teriak sampai kedengeran ke ruang piket (kelas di lantai atas, sedangkan piket di lantai bawah) #curcol, tamparin..

Iyap, saya bisa ngilagin titik-titiknya terima kasih atas dukungan Lunlun-nee #meluk Lunlun-nee #ditendang

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya Lunlun-nee, Jaa nee.

**Ika Fittr : **suara bel? (Jadi inget karakter kartun saya.)

Tidak apa-apa kok Ika-san.

Horee #ikutan

Saya hanya membuat sesuai daftar kok.. Daftar urutan tim yang ada di Chapter 1.

Bukan salah..

Kirino memang kayak cewek kok.. #dibunuh sama Kirino

Kata jepang adalah "DOUBLE WHAT! Kirino, sejak kapan dia takut laba-laba!?" #digampar

Iyap betul sekale.. Itu adalah suara Kirino Ranmaru si cewek jejadian itu #dibekep sama Kirino

Serial Kungfu Panda saya nonton terus habis saya ketawa sampai ngakak-ngakak gara-gara tuh film.

Iya tuh, Yang Bobo Boi nya jadi jahat kasihan banget temen-temennya..

Iyap bener banget.. *dengerin lagu Kagamine Romantic Night-Kagamine Twins* #hawa membunuh Tsurugi

Fey pulang sendiri, soalnya takut di culik sama Alpha XD

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya Ika-san, dan saya upayakan akan cepat Update!

.

.

Nanda : Nah.. Minna, di chapter ini dan selanjutnya mohon reviewnya ya.. ^w^


	7. Tim Hikaru dan Kariya

Nanda : Hai.. Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fic buatan saya. Chapter 7 update! Semoga kalian membaca fic yang saya buat... XD

Uji Nyali Di Rumah Yukimura

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : T

Genre(s) : Mystery , Friendship (entahlah?)

Warning(s) : Fic yang tak layak baca, aneh, OOC berat, Siapkan kantung muntah bila perlu,Caps Lock jebol, Judul yang aneh, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana, dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dan lain sebagainya...

.

.

Jika, tidak suka.. Silahkan Close, sebelum terlambat... :)

.

.

Jika, masih penasaran selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**(Hikaru POV)**

Ih.. Si Kariya Masaki itu, di bilangin ternyata tidak pengaruh juga. Dia sangat suka sekali membuat yang tidak-tidak, jail, dan lain sebagainya. Dan sekarang dia malah melanggar larangan tuan rumah.. #geleng-geleng kepala

"Hoi, Hikaru ayo ke sini.. Daripada kita hanya di kolam renang dan di halaman belakang saja lebih baik kita ke hutan." Kata Kariya yang mengajakku dengan senyum jailnya dan menunjuk ke arah hutan, hutan.. hutan... hutan yang gelap itu?

"HUTAN ITU! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MASUK KE HUTAN ITU WALAU DI BAYAR BERAPAPUN!" teriakku di depan muka Kariya, dan terlihat dari mukanya dia kaget karena aku berteriak dengan volume yang keras.

"Ehem.. Hikaru, kamu ini takut kegelapan ya?" tanya dengan nada yang jail kepadaku, dan aku terdiam sesaat karena pertanyaannya itu tepat sasaran.

"IYA! Memangnya seseorang tidak boleh apa takut pada sesuatu?!" tanyaku kembali dan setengah berteriak, karena Kariya yang membuatku malu.. Kalian tahu kenapa? Masa, anak laki-laki yang kayak aku ini yang kiyut-kiyut+superduperunyu+ganteng+keren+sempurna ini takut akan kegelapan, kan jadi gak lucu deh chiiinn...

"Hikaru, kamu masih biasa takut sama kegelapan. Aku aja takut sama monster di bawah kasur.." kata Kariya yang mengambil pose layaknya bangga, masa sih dia masih percaya sama yang gitu-gituan!?

"Kamu aneh Kariya." Kataku tanpa sadar lalu meninggalkan Kariya sendiri, aku berjalan saja menuju ke kolam renang sedangkan Kariya aku tinggal sendiri.

"HEE!? Hikaru, Cho..Chotto matte!" teriak Kariya yang berusaha mengejarku dari belakang, dan akhirnya dia ikut jalan bersamaku.

"Hmm.. Kariya, kamu tidak memilih tempat yang seram sepertinya.." kataku yang melihat-lihat ke segala arah, tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan..

"Ckckckck.. Kalau kau bilang tidak menyeramkan, lalu itu apa?" tanya Kariya yang menunjuk, sebuah.. Sebuah...

.

.

.

"GYAAAAA! ITU APA?!" teriakku histeris karena melihat, sebuah bercak-bercak darah di mana-mana. Kariya hanya tersenyum yang di buat-buat saja.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Masa, Yukimura yang kiyut-kiyut kayak bayi panda begitu suka membunuh orang." Kataku kepada Kariya dengan tatapan Horror.

"Bisa, saja kan. Biasanya orang yang sangat baik itu suka menyembunyikan sesuatu lho..." kata Kariya dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak boleh begitu, nanti kalau Yukimura ada di sini bagaimana?" tanyaku kepada Kariya dengan masih menggunakan tatapan horrorku.

"Ahahahaha... Kalian ini bicara apa, darah itu karena kakiku yang terluka sampai berdarah tahu.." kata seseorang anak dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan dengan sedikit entahlah apa itu.. Dengan iris mata yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya.

"Shuu, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kariya lebih dulu, kepada anak laki-laki itu.. Yupps, namanya adalah Shuu.

"Aku.. Aku hanya sedang berlari-lari saja dan akhirnya malah kakiku tertusuk ranting yang cukup besar sampai berdarah.." kata Shuu, yang memperlihatkan kakinya dengan di balut daun(?)

"Mengapa, kau membalut lukamu dengan daun?" tanya Kariya lagi lebih dulu dariku.

"Iya, mengapa kau membalut lukamu dengan daun?" tanyaku juga dengan meangguk-anggukan kepala.

**(Kariya POV)**

"Mengapa, kau membalut lukamu dengan daun?" tanyaku kepada Shuu, yang menurutku aneh.. Lagipula, mengapa dia tidak meminta perban saja ke Yukimura.

"Iya, mengapa kau membalut lukamu dengan daun?" tanya Hikaru yang mengikutiku bertanya kepada Shuu, dia sedang terlihat.. Seperti kebingungan atau.. Entahlah.

"Oh.. Ini, aku membalut lukaku menggunakan daun. Karena, daun ini bukan sembarang daun biasa. Ini adalah daun obat-obatan, lagipula Yukimura-kun juga pernah bilang kalau aku boleh mengambil daun ini kapanpun aku mau." Jawab Shuu dengan senyuman, aku dan Hikaru hanya bisa mengikuti tersenyum saja.

"Oh, iya. Baiklah, aku ada perlu. Jaa nee!" teriaknya lalu melambaikan tangan dan kemudian menghilang di kegelapan hutan itu.

_Duuaar! _Suara ledakan atau suara tembakan? Masa, sih ada yang berburu sesuatu di hutan ini..

"Eh? Kariya, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam hutan itu." Kata Hikaru yang menarik tanganku, lalu kami masuk ke hutan yang gelap itu.

"Tapi, bukankah takut gelap?" tanyaku kepadanya untuk memastikan agar dia tidak tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan.

"Iya, tapi rasa takutku sudah kalah dengan rasa keingin tahuanku." Kata Hikaru dan terlihat dari matanya dia sangat ingin mengetahui hutan ini. Aku hanya mengganggukan kepala, dan mencoba untuk tidak jail walaupun.. Sebenarnya aku sudah gatal ingin menjaili seseorang, tetapi di suasana yang seperti ini harusku tahan. Karena sebenarnya aku takut hantu.

"Kariya, lihat itu apa? Seperti bayangan seseorang?" tanya Hikaru yang menunjuk seseorang di depan sana yang berdiri dan memegang pistol yang agak besar. Tapi, mengapa sepertinya dari bayangan rambut dan baju aku kenal ya?

"HAH!? Orang itu menghilang jangan-jangan hantu.." kata Hikaru yang berlari duluan di depanku, sehingga aku tak dapat mengejarnya lagi. Hikaru dimana dirimu, aku takut.. Tapi, jika teman-teman tahu Kariya Masaki si anak jail yang keren+imut+ganteng ini takut pada hantu.. Maka habis sudah reputasiku sebagai anak keren.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru! Di mana dirimu, ayolah keluar jangan membuatku takut!" teriakku sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"A... hmmmpfft.." teriakku yang tidak jadi karena oleh seseorang di belakangku ini entah siapa menutup mulutku, aku gigit ya.

"Aduh.. Jangan di gigit." Katanya lalu memegang tangannya yang terlihat bekas gigitanku.

"Kau siapa, aku tidak dapat melihatmu dengan jelas jika kau memakai kacamata dan penutup kepala itu!" teriakku kepadanya, walau sebenarnya aku sudah mengompol di celana..

"Gomen.. Kariya, aku Fubuki." kata seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Fubuki-san.

"Fubuki-san, anda sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku yang setelah itu melipat tangan di depan dadaku.

"Ahahaha.. Aku hanya sedang menembak beruang yang ada di sini saja." kata Fubuki-san yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku, dan herannya senyuman itu sama dengan milik Yukimura.

"Untuk apa Fubuki-san menembak beruang?" tanyaku kepada Fubuki-san, dan dia hanya melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Untuk apa ya.. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dengan temanmu ini, kembali ke rumah Yukimura dengan lebih cepat soalnya sebentar lagi sudah hampir pukul 03.00 pagi dan acara uji nyali itu akan selesai bukan.. Temui lah teman-temanmu yang lain, pasti mereka khawatir.." kata Fubuki-san yang menaruh Hikaru yang sedang aku gendong sekarang, dan kemudian menghilang.

"Hikaru, sudahku bilang pasti dia pingsan.." kataku yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu berjalan secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah Yukimura.

*SKIP TIME*

**(Yukimura POV)**

Aduh.. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, lagipula mengapa aku pingsan coba?

"Yukimura, kamu sudah siuman?" tanya Kishibe dan Miyabino bersamaan dengan tatapan khawatir yang sangat-sangat-sangat khawatir kepadaku.

"Iya.. Dan mengapa kita semua ada di kamarku?" tanyaku kepada mereka semua dan melihatku dengan tatapan yang senang, mungkin karena aku sudah siuman.

"Karena Kariya dan Hikaru sudah kembali, dan Kariya bilang.. Tadi, dia bertemu Fubuki-san." kata Miyabino yang menjelaskan kepadaku dengan senyum.

"Benarkah.. Kariya dimana kau bertemu dengan Fubuki-senpai?" tanyaku kepadanya, lalu dia hanya menjawab..

"Di dekat halaman belakang rumahmu, dan kemudian Fubuki-san pergi.." kata Kariya yang kembali memakan buah stroberi yang sedari-tadi sepertinya dia makan.

"Oh.. Begitu." Kataku dan tiba-tiba saja Kishibe langsung memelukku.

"Yukimura, saat kau pingsan aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu tahu.." kata Kishibe dengan nada khawatir yang sangat sepertinya.. umm.. Mendalam.

"Terima kasih, telah mengkhawatirkanku tetapi aku tidak apa-apa kok." kataku yang masih duduk di tempat tidur, kalau sudah di tempat tidur aku malas bangun.

"Eh.. Yukimura, kamu tahu tidak?" tanya Taiyou, yang sepertinya ingin memberitahuku sesuatu.

"Tentu aku belum tahu, kamukan belum memberi tahuku Taiyou." Kataku yang tersenyum ke arahnya, dia hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu membisikan kepadaku dengan kata-kata.

"_Yukimura, aku ingin bilang bahwa Kishibe dan Miyabino bukan menyukaimu sebagai teman atau sahabat." _Dan setelah Taiyou membisikan kata itu, aku tersentak kaget dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dia menangguk-anggukan kepalanya bermasuk meyakinkanku . *WALAH..WALAH, kenapa nih cerita jadi nyambung ke situ!? Balik woy, balik.*

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah selesai uji nyali apa yang kita akan lakukan?" tanyaku kepada mereka semua.

"Tentu saja bermain di rumah Yukimura, sampai akhir liburan sekolah." Jawab mereka serempak, dan akhirnya kami hanya bermain biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sebetulnya aku yakin bahwa Kariya tidak menemukan Fubuki-senpai di halaman belakang rumah, melainkan di hutan. Kamu tidak bisa membohongiku Kariya, dan Fubuki-senpai tidak akan pernah masuk ke rumahku sebelum mengirim sebuah pesan teks atau email...

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

Nanda : Nah.. Minna, akhirnya selesai juga ya. Sebetulnya ini kataku fic yang gaje, tapi pasti pendapat kalian berbeda-beda jadi.. Saatnya untuk balas Review... ^^

**Ika Fittr :** Wah.. Ika-san datang lagi.. #seneng

Saya updatenya biasa aja kok, kalau cepat itu.. Belum ada orang review, udah update seperti 1 jam sekali, atau 2 jam sekali *Cepet amat.*

Yupps.. Tak apa kok Ika-san, saya aja suka salah ngira orang dan lebih parahnya di sekolah ramai pula.

Itu karena ada Fey Rune yang numpang di tim Miyabino dan Shinsuke #ditendang sama Fey ke bulan

Bukan hanya Miyabino, tetapi Kishibe juga... #ditampar sama Miyabino dan Kisihibe

Iyap, dan aku membuat Fey takut dengan serigala.. Habis kekuatan dia kelinci, dan serigala kan ada yang suka berburu kelinci XD #dibunuh Fey

Iya terima kasih Ika-san atas sarannya.. ^^

Tidak-tidak bukan apa-apa bukan apa-apa... #menyembunyika sesuatu

Itu saya aja yang buat-buat.. #dibunuh sama warga jepang

Iyap bener banget..

Tidak ada hubungannya kok, karena saya hanya sedang mendengarkan Video itu saja XD

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya Ika-san, secepat mungkin saya akan Update! XD


End file.
